Law's Princess
by SailorScorpio01
Summary: Law saves a Princess from being kidnapped by a group of kidnappers. He tells her to go back home so she wouldn't be in anymore danger. He knew when he met her. She would be his.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you going Your Highness?" Cyrus asked.

"Out to the beach." Kara said as she placed a light cloak and hood over her head to sheild her from the sun's rays.

"Be careful! You never know if you'll run into pirates out there!" Cyrus called to her.

"I'll be careful." She called back as she left the front door of the castle and went through the front gates of the palace.

"Hey Captain! I see someone who might interest you." Spoke a large blackhaired man.

"Oh?" Asked the captain who was relaxing on the deck with his hat placed over his eyes. "And who would that be?"

"It's the Princess of this country." Said Jean Bart.

"And why would I be interested in the Princess? I'm a Pirate. And she's royalty."

"So you aren't interested in the people fallowing her?"

"Who's fallowing her?" The man asked sitting up. He looked and saw some bandits about fifty yards away from where she was. "Are you implying we help her?" He paused then said, "I guess we should. Even though I'm a pirate."

Jean smirked at his captain.

They had driven their ship and had landed ashore.

Kara looked towards the ship and and saw a Jolly Roger's smiley face on the ship's flag.

All of a sudden a pirate wearing a white hat with brown spots on it had jumped in front of her.

"You better get out of here Princess. Before they catch you." Spoke the man who appeared to be the leader of the group as he glanced back at her.

"Who-?" Kara asked.

"Trafalgar Law." Spoke the man as he faced the wouldbe kidnappers/assassins.

Kara had turned away and quickly left the area and went back home to the palace.

"You're Highness?" Carissa asked looking at Kara as she went towards her rooms.

"I'm okay. I'm just a little exhausted from my walk. The weather was hotter then I had thought it would be." Kara said smiling at her dressing maid.

"I shall bring you a glass of water right away." Carrisa said turning around and walked down the hallway.

"Thank you." Kara said as she entered her room and began taking her cloak and hood off. She smiled as she had thought about the one pirate she had met. He seemed to be a kind person for protecting her for the moment.

A few moments later Carissa brought her a tall glass of ice water.

"Thanks." Kara said sipping the water from the straw.

"Sure." Carissa paused then said smiling. "You had returned from your walk pretty quickly."

"I had almost gotten into a bad situation when I was walking on the beach." Kara paused then said, "it seems someone was fallowing me. But I didn't notice until some pirates showed up and told me to leave the place."

"Pirates showed up and warned you of being fallowed?" Carissa asked as she had begun to unclasp her long hair and began brushing through Kara's long blond locks.

"Yeah," Kara said sighing slightly.

"Don't tell me the Princess has fallen for a Pirate?" Carissa asked looking a little shocked. "Who was it?"

"His name was Trafalgar Law." Kara said.

Carissa stopped her hand in midstroke. "Don't tell me you've fallen for him!" Carissa whispered harshly.

"I haven't fallen for anyone Carissa. I'm just telling you the name of the pirate who had warned me of the dangerous men fallowing me."

"I hope you don't get involved with them further. Pirates are very dangerous." Carissa paused then asked, "you probably don't know his nickname either since you don't read the papers."

"His nickname?" Kara asked curiously.

"His nickname is 'Surgeon of Death'." Carissa said.

"'Surgeon of Death'?" Kara asked.

"Yes." Carissa paused then said. "Although that is his nickname. I don't know why he's called that."

"I see." Kara paused then said. "It's not like I'll ever see them or their kind again. Pirates belong on the sea. And I belong on the land." Kara said as she went over towards her window and opened the white silk curtains and unlocked the latch of the glass doors to her favorite balcony to where she loved watching the sunset.

"Room" Law paused then said as he swung his sword, "Shambles!"

"What in the hell!" Yelled one of the other guys that had their head taken off and had it switched onto the body next to him.

"Why were you after the Princess?" Law asked looking at them. "Think of how you answer very carefully. Otherwise you might not be able to go back together."

"We were ordered to do so!" Yelled one person.

"Ordered by who?"

"We don't know his name!"

"He never revealed anything about himself! We never seen his face!" Yelled the third kidnapper.

"Please! Let us go! We swear not to go near the Princess again!"

"Alright, I'll let you go." Law paused then said grinning as he said, "sayanara." Law said as he had killed the wouldbe kidnappers.

"Great job Captain." Spoke the bear walking up to him.

"It's what they deserved for going after someone who's important to their country." Law said walking towards his ship. "Let's get going."

"You don't want to visit her?" Jean asked.

"Like I could get close to the Palace. There's no way for me to see her and tell her the kidnappers were defeated."

"I wasn't talking about the situation with the kidnappers Captain." Jean said. "I think it was easy to tell from her eyes. She's glad to meet you. She might even be thinking of you now."

"Then I must be lucky to have her thinking of me." Law said smiling a little.

Kara had stood watching the sun begin to lower in the sky as the day was beginning to end and early evening was coming.

Carissa had walked over towards her and placed a light shawl around her shoulders. "Here Your Highness."

"Thanks," Kara said smiling at her. "I wonder how everything went?"

"Seeing that Trafalgar-san is a famous pirate. I'm sure he's just fine." Carissa said smiling at her.

"Do you think we'll see him again?" Kara asked curiously.

"You have fallen for him. Haven't you?" Carissa asked.

"Is it so bad if I find him attractive?" Kara asked looking at her.

"I don't know." Carissa said looking at her.

Law had laid down on his ship. He had closed his eyes and began to doze off to sleep.

"Are you really going to be sleeping Captain?" Bepo asked looking at him.

"I'm just relaxing, Bepo." Law said looking at him.

"He's thinking about the Princess. I bet she's doing the same thing." Jean said smirking at Law.

"Are you so sure I'm thinking about her?" Law asked almost glaring at them.

"Your getting defensive from the teasing Captain." Jean said. "That's a definate sign you're thinking of the Princess."

"Okay. I guess I'm thinking about her. I'm still wondering why those bastards were after her." Law said. _"I wonder if I could try and sneak into the castle to see how she's doing. I think I'll try it tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2

Law had left his ship as he saw the stars beginning to appear in the sky. "I guess it should be safe to visit her without the guards noticing me."

He had left to go to the castle to see how the princess was doing. As he got to the castle. He had seen a set of tall windows. He ducked into the shadows as they had opened up and a woman walked outside to stand on the balcony. As he looked closer he noticed it was the princess who was standing there.

"Princess," Law called out.

"Princess."

Kara jumped a little from hearing someone called for her. At first she didn't recognize the voice. But then it hit her where she heard it from.

"Law?" Kara said feeling excitement in her voice at being able to see him again.

She smiled as she felt her heart skip a beat as he came out of the shadows.

"I'm glad to see you're okay Princess." Law said looking up at her and smiled at her.

"Thanks to a brave pirate protecting me." Kara said smiling.

"I'm glad I was that brave pirate that could protect you, my Princess." Law said smiling as he got the reaction from her that he wanted.

Kara felt her eyes flinch and smiled as she felt her heart speed up at his words.

"Are you saying I belong to you?" Kara asked smiling.

"Truthfully Princess. I wouldn't want it any other way. But that might be a problem if I was saying that. You are royalty. I am a pirate."

"I don't think that matters." Kara said looking at him.

"You are making me really tempted to come up there and kiss you Princess." Law said walking towards her window.

Kara smiled as she lowered a makeshift rope ladder.

Law smiled as he said teasingly, "is the Princess allowing this Pirate into her room."

"No," Kara paused then said smiling at him. "I'm letting the man who saved me earlier into my room."

"Then this man has no objections about your invitation." Law said as he began to climb up the ladder. He climbed over the balcony and walked up to Kara. He had held his hand out towards her.

Kara smiled as she placed her hand in his.

Law pulled Kara into his arms and whispered in her ear, "shall I satisfy my temptation and your curiosity, Princess?"

Kara shivvered a little as excitement ran though her body. She smiled as she said, "you could call me by my name, Law."

"Then tell me your name, Princess." Law whispered against her ear as he gently ran his hands along her spine.

"It's Kara." Kara whispered as she placed her arms around Law's neck as she looked up at him.

"Kara." Law whispered leaning towards her lips. "Am I going to be your first kiss, Kara?"

"Yes." Kara whispered softly.

"Do you want that? Do you want this pirate to be the first man who kisses you, Kara?"

"Yes," Kara whispered blushing deeply as she looked up at him.

Law smiled as he had leaned forward and claimed Kara's lips in a gentle kiss. He smiled as he brought her closer towards his body, crushing her towards him. He heard Kara's breath catch in her throat as he crushed her body to his. The next moment he felt her desire being brought out as he gently slipped his tounge inside.

Kara had felt her body beginning to become weak as Law claimed her lips in a gentle kiss. But as the kiss changed into something stronger. Her desire for him had changed into something deeper than what she thought she felt towards him.

Kara sighed as she felt Law slip his tounge inside her and began teasing her again. Lightly playing along her lips as he slid his tounge lightly along the bottom one then the top one. Tickling them both, and making them open wider as he slipped inside. Bringing a small moan from her throat.

Law pulled away and smiled as he whispered, "how was your first kiss, Kara?"

"I feel like I might faint." Kara said blushing as she smiled up at Law.

"I guess I'll have to hold onto you so that doesn't happen." Law said holding her closer to him.

"I wish you won't let go," Kara whispered laying her head against his chest.

"I heard that whisper, Princess." Law paused then asked, "are you saying you have strong feelings towards me?"

"I don't know what my feelings are for you Law. I'm kinda confused about them." Kara said truthfully.

"It seems we are both feeling the same way, Princess." Law said smiling at her. Law looked out over the balcony as he heard rustling noises below. "I think I should get going Princess. If the guards catch me here. We might not get to see eachother again." Law said kissing her forehead.

"I understand. After all you are a wanted man." Kara said smiling up at him.

"Goodnight, my Princess." Law said kissing her gently once more.

"Goodnight, Law." Kara said as Law pulled away from her lips.

"The Captain's back." Bepo said grinning.

As soon as Law got on board his ship. He heard someone speak.

"How was the Princess, Captain?" Jean asked.

"You noticed I had snuck out. Damn, I was hoping to be back before you guys woke up." Law said grinning. "Kara was doing just fine."

"You seem really happy to see the Princess. And now you're calling her by her first name." Bepo said smiling.

"She said I'm allowed to call her by her first name." Law said smiling.

"You look a little flustered Captain. Did something happen between you two?" Jean asked.

Law smiled at his crew and said, "I had given the Princess her first kiss."

"A Pirate Captain and a beautiful Princess." Jean paused then said, "I think that has a nice sound to it."

"You and me both," Law said smirking.

Everyone smiled hearing Law say that. They had gone back to sleep since it was still too early to be awake.

Kara still felt her lips were warm. As well as her body where Law had his hands on her.

She gently touched her lips and smiled feeling them warm and full.

"I can't beleive he kissed me. I'm so glad he did it. And he was my first kiss."

Kara thought smiling as she had laid down in her bed with her body still feeling warm from his gentle embrace.

She had gone to bed with peaceful thoughts of what happened in her room that evening. As the night passed by. Kara had dreamt about Law's kiss and remembered how it had make her feel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Your Highness? Time to wake up." Carissa said as she had pulled the covers off of Kara.

"I don't want to. I want to sleep some more." Kara whispered pulling the cover back over her.

Carissa looked at Kara curiously. "Did something happen last night Kara?"

Kara slightly smiled as she whispered, "he was here last night."

"'He'?" Carissa paused then asked surprised. "You don't mean Trafalgar Law was here last night?!"

Kara nodded her head.

"What happened?" Carissa asked.

"I had allowed him to come up here. And he had kissed me." Kara said laying her chin on her arms as they rested on her knees.

"He kissed you?" Carissa asked sitting next to her. "What about the security guards? They didn't notice anything?"

"He had left before he was caught." Kara said smiling. "I had wished the night wouldn't end. I was so happy to be with him Carissa."

"It sounds like you have fallen in love with him Kara." Carissa said smiling at Kara.

"If I did. I'm glad to have fallen for him." Kara said looking at Carissa.

"It would be nice if you could be happy with him. But he's a famous pirate."

"True." Kara said as she walked over towards her balcony and opened up the windows.

Law had laid down on his deck and relaxed as he remembered what happened last night.

"The captain seems to be in a good mood this morning." Bepo said smiling at Law.

"He's probably thinking about 'his Princess' again." Jean said smirking as he gotten a grin from Law as he said that.

"Yeah I'm thinking about Kara again. I wouldn't doubt she's doing the same thing." Law paused then asked looking at Jean. "Who said she was mine? I never said Kara was mine." Law said thinking to himself, "_I would very much like it that way though."_

"True you never did. But it's what you want, Captain." Bepo said.

"Yeah it is what I want. But for me to have her will be very difficult." Law said looking at Jean and Bepo.

Jean and Bepo nodded their heads in agreement.

"Unless the Queen allows it." Law said smirking.

"You think she might?" Bepo asked.

"I don't know." Law said. He looked and saw the castle and smiled as he saw who was standing on the balcony. "If the Queen does allow me to have Kara. I think even having her might make me not want to go after One Piece anymore."

Bepo and Jean saw Law smiling and looked towards where he was looking.

"Is that the Princess?" Bepo asked.

"I wouldn't be smiling looking over that way if she wasn't outside." Law said looking at him.

"She sure is pretty with long hair." Bepo said looking at Law.

"Yeah," Law said then saw she was waving towards them. "She's waving goodbye to us."

Bepo and Jean smiled seeing Kara waving at them.

All three smiled towards where Kara was and waved bye towards her.

Carissa walked out onto the balcony where Kara was waving.

"Are they leaving?" Carissa asked.

"Yeah." Kara said smiling.

"I bet you're gonna miss him alot." Carissa said looking at Kara.

"I will." Kara said looking at Carissa. "I already can't wait to see him again." Kara said smiling at Carissa.

Kara and Carissa had watched Law's ship leave until they were as far as they could see.

"Please be careful, Law."

Kara thought as she turned and went into her room with Carissa.

As they entered her room. Kara had seen her mother enter her room.

"Mother? What's wrong?"

"Are you alright Kara?" Karen asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Kara asked.

"I had overheard some of the servents in the castle talking about you rushing home yesterday so soon after you had left for your walk."

"I see." Kara said as she had noticed her bedroom door was opened. "I will tell you about it after the door is shut."

"Of course," Karen said shutting the door and sat down on Kara's bed. "What happened?"

"I went out for a walk along the beach yesterday. During my walk, a pirate ship had shown up. The Captain of the ship had jumped in front of me." Kara said blushing a little remembering the scene. "He had told me to go home. What I didn't notice, but he did, was a group of people were fallowing me."

"I see. I'm glad you are safe from the bad people." Karen paused then asked, "do you know why they were after you?"

"I didn't think to ask Law about it after he visited me last night." Kara said then blushed as she covered her mouth.

"The pirate was here last night?" Karen asked giving Kara a mischevious smile.

"Uh," Kara stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Tell me what happened Kara. Everything." Karen said looking sternly at her.

Kara sighed as she began telling her mother what happened last night.

Karen held a stern face as Kara had told her she had allowed the pirate named Trafalgar Law enter her room. She had then felt her lips twitch in a smile, but was able to hide it as Kara told her Law had kissed her as she blushed deeply once again.

"And you didn't think to ask Trafalgar-san why the kidnappers were after you?" Karen asked in a teasing voice.

"No," Kara paused then said. "I was so happy to see him again. No questions abouts what happened earlier that day entered my mind. I'm sorry mother."

"Don't be sorry Kara." Karen said smiling at her. "I'm glad you are safe and Trafalgar-san was able to help you out."

"You aren't upset about me letting Law into my room?"

"You're still an innocent aren't you?" Karen asked bluntly and then said smiling at seeing Kara blush deeply, "I see you are still. Usually if a woman invites a man into their room. It means she has given herself to him."

"I'm not ready for that kind of relationship yet. I'll wait for the right person and see if they deserve what I have to offer them." Kara said blushing deeply.

"Good Kara. That is a wise decision." Karen said smiling.

"Mother?" Kara paused then asked, "how did you know you were in love with Father?"

"I think it was when I always thought of him. And my heart began to race with each thought. Even now after these past few years it still hurts to think of his death." Karen said sadly.

"That's how I feel when I think about Law." Kara said blushing.

"Do you love him Kara?" Karen asked seriously.

"I don't know. But I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since our first meeting." Kara said truthfully. "I know I've begun to care for him alot. But I don't know if it's love."


End file.
